


When the Kitchen gets hot

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, The Ghostfacers, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader meets some old "friends" of Sam and Dean; Her boyfriend Dean isn´t all too happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Kitchen gets hot

„ _Somehow I have a bad feeling about this one_ _…_ ”

_“Oh, calm down Dean. This time it´s finally going to be simple again; No angels, no demons, just the three of us and a vengeful spirit! Like in the good old days, eh?_ ” You gave the men next to you an encouraging look but only a fading small appeared upon his lips; he couldn´t get rid of the feeling that something on this case might be more problematic than they expected…

“( _Y/N) is right_ ,” Sam gave his brother a pat on the shoulder before he handed him a shotgun and a flashlight out of the Impala´s trunk,

“ _We know who the ghost is, we have our weapons with us, plus we are sure that the body is hidden somewhere on the old property…I think this time we will finish our job without unplanned interruptions!_ ” He closed all the doors of the car, giving the others a sign to follow him in the abandoned building.

The elder Winchester gave a heavy sigh; he could still feel the cold in his stomach caused by his distrust.

_“Hey…_ ” You laid your right hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes, which were filled with serious concern.

“ _ **Nothing bad**  will happen tonight, yeah babe?_” You gave your boyfriend a small peck on the lips, which finally brought a delightful smile to his face. However, when his glance fell on the building in front of him, an old wooden hut covered in the dark of the falling night, a slight shiver went through his body. Something on the situation felt familiar…but  **usually**  that wasn´t a **good**  thing.

_“Is that a camera? It looks rather new…”_  You bowed forward to pick up the small, black box from the ground, curiously looking at it from different angles. When you three entered the hut, the first  **really** suspicious things awaiting you were some random possessions laying in the small anteroom of the building. You would have preferred the dead corpse of the former owner so you wouldn´t have to search it all night long… you hated it when the remains have been hidden.

_“Here is more…_ ” Sam pointed at a corner where a backpack and a few film-boxes were placed while Dean narrowed his eyes at the Objects.

“ _Sam, do you think…?_ ”

_“I found something!_ ” The boys turned around due to you enthusiastic exclamation, “ _There is a name engraved in the camera! … **Harry Spangler** …_” You didn´t continue talking because it was hard to decide who of the Winchesters stared at you with more disbelief in his eyes.

“ _Did you… **wait what?**_ ” Dean gave Sam an alert glance who answered with a resigned shrug of his shoulders.

You rose one of your eyebrows a bit, followed by a questioning look at Dean, since you hadn´t the slightest idea what was going on.

“ _Do you guys know him?_ ” “ _Oh yes. And if I find him here, he´s going to regret that he ever entered this goddamn…_ ” he was cut off by a high-pitched scream coming from somewhere above you. The three of you gave each other a quick nod. Whatever this argument was about, and you were eager to find it out, it had to wait.

With risen weapons and lit flashlights you climbed the half-dilapidated stairs that led to the second floor, you entered the first room next to the stairs and what you saw once you crushed the door open… well.

Two guys sitting on the ground in the middle of the room, surrounded by various technical equipment and being busy with staring at a small laptop-monitor in front of them. At least that´s what they did until you bumped in. One of them, he had short dark hair, accidently knocked over the laptop, while the other one, the one with the glasses, jumped on his feet in surprise. Understandable reaction, considering the fact that they were at gunpoint.

Both of them stared at you know, their mouths open in awe, while you still stood in the doorframe looking at them in confusion. A soft “ _wow_ ” escaped both of them.

“ _What the heck are…?_ ”

“ _What the hell **are you damn morons doing here this time?**_!?” Dean just pushed you gently out of the way, furiously screaming at the boys, who now seemed to find their speech again.

“ _Nah not you two bunglers again_.” The strangers, both of them, distort their faces in disgust once they noticed the Winchester.

_“That’s this Spangler-guy then I suppose?_ ” You whispered to Sam behind you, who just nodded brief.

“ _For you my dear,_ ” The one with the glasses gave the other one a sign to grab the camera, stand up and stay next to him, “ _it´s Ed and Harry._ ” You couldn´t help but nod and smile in disbelief.

_“And what, **Ed and Harry** , are you doing in an abandoned building in the dead of the night?_”

“ _Ah I guess those dopes next to you didn´t tell you about us, the **famous Ghostfacers**?_ ” The one that introduced himself as Ed was suddenly standing close to you…very close, much to Dean´s disapproval. It surprised you that he didn´t mind your shotgun still pointing at him.

“ _Ghost…facers…?_ ” It was hard to suppress the loud laughter inside your mind.

“ _We, my dear girl_ ,” suddenly you felt an arm slung around your waist and you knew if death glares could actually kill, Dean would have atomized him that right moment. ” _Are hunters of the supernatural. The best ones as I have to admit._ ” You nodded slowly. You began to understand Dean´s…aversion to the duo.

“ _However…._ ” You tried to gently unwind out of the uncomfortable grip, “ _I have no idea, why you two think, it might be a good idea…_ ” You stopped your words and your movement when you suddenly felt a drop in the temperature.

“ _Shit…_ ” You pushed this Ed-guy roughly away and made a short glance to Sam and Dean. Sam had also felt the upcoming cold and stepped into the room a bit, while Dean was still busy with dead glaring at the `Ghostfacers´. You sighed quickly, giving him a sign to get in position. They might obviously be useless idiots, but you couldn´t just let them getting ripped apart by the ghost…well you weren´t sure whether this was only your opinion; The Winchesters, especially Dean, didn´t make the appearance of intending to protect them from anything, so you just took the command.

_“You two,_ ” You nodded at the two morons who were still standing uncomfortable close, “ _in the middle of the room. **Don´t move.**_ ” When they just stared at you and didn´t move a single inch, you just pushed them in position. You heard a whispered

“ _I like it when a woman knows what she wants…_ ” from one of them, followed by some mumbled swearwords from Dean.

“Boys,” you nodded at each of your boys and together the three of you built a circle around the Ghostfacers the right moment when all of your flashlights started to flicker. You somehow weren´t sure if you´d rather turn your backside at the ghost than at Ed and Harry….

It proved to be the right decision to face the ghost when he appeared right in front of you. Within the blink of an eye you shot at him and he disappeared…but not long enough. You heard two voices behind you mumbling a swift “wow”, Dean´s annoyed sigh and Sam´s…Sam´s scream.

In an instant all of you turned around, just to see Sam being snatch of his feet, his shotgun flying away in a high arc. He landed hard on the ground, the spirit standing right in front of him, ready to attack. Dean and you both rushed over to help him, but you reached him first and hit the ghost with the iron barrel of your shotgun. Once it disappeared you quickly helped Sam on his feet again before you turned around one more time, the spirit didn´t seem to intend coming back for a while so you had the chance to react.

“ ** _Outta here!_** ” When nobody reacted, you gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed one of the morons on an arm and darted at the other one with your Shotgun.

“I said:  **OUT**.”  It took them mere seconds to leave the building, not without leaving some stupid pick-up lines and flirtations on their way out. You nodded at Sam, who quickly followed them to make sure they wouldn´t come back, then you turned around to Dean. But you forgot what you actually were about to say, when you saw his face.

A stern expression laid in his eyes and not the faintest smile was upon his lips.

“ _Dean…?_ ” He stepped closer, leaving you with the wall in your back and placed his arms on each of your sides without saying a word.

“ _De…_ ” You got cut off when he pressed his lips against yours in an instant. You gave a sharp breath, surprised by his unexpected roughness. You felt his tongue gliding over your lips and his warm body pressing you against the cold wall, sending exited shivers down your spine. The next moment he freed your lips, leaving you gasping for breath. He made his way down, passionately kissing your jawline and down to your collarbone, leaving a trace of small bruises on your skin.

“ _D..:Dean..:_ ” You couldn´t hold back a swift moan, which led him to stop his actions for a moment to look directly in your eyes. “ _What…what are you..?_ ” You weren´t able to bring out more words, since you were still trying to catch your breath.

  _“I´m just marking what´s mine._ ” He gave a wide smirk, softly biting his lower lip and looking at you with ….jealousy in his eyes?

“ _Dean you´re such an idiot…you aren´t really jealous about those dorks?_ ” He seemed to calm down a bit but didn´t let go of you.

“ _I..he…I should be the only one touching you like this_.” “ _You **are.**_ ” You smiled quickly, placing a soft and slow kiss upon his lips.

“ _But as much I love you, there´s a ghost we have to take care of, **afterwards**  we can do…something else._” You smiled at him and he finally let you down.

 “ _Alright… I´ll remind you of the last one Babe._ ”       


End file.
